


Heat

by Unusual_Raccoon



Series: Denmates [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Maleo sexy times, Malia in heat, Theo's a nice guy who wants to help her out, explicit depictions of canid anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon
Summary: Theo always had trouble staying asleep for long, he was constantly restless.  His internal clock had always been haywire, awaking him at the most inopportune and irritating moments; this was not one of those moments...





	1. Chapter 1

A hot spiced scent curled under his nostrils, stirring the chimera from his light sleep.

 

Blinking the sleep from his eyes, Theo inhaled sharply through his nose nearly choking on the heady scent clogging his lungs; honey suckle and spice, pure ambrosia laced into a single decadent inhale.  Lifting his head from the flat pillow, he allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness as he took another deep inhale.

 

Pools of obsidian, blown black pupils swallowed what were once stunning crystalline hazel eyes; Theo groaned as his flaccid cock stirred to life between his legs.  Letting out short needy breaths, his eyes went wide as realization dawned upon him...she was in heat.  Malia normally smelled delectable, but this was something else all together.

 

Theo grunted as he darted from his futon, cursing as he stumbled over the broom resting against the wall, nearly crashing through the drywall in his haste.

 

An irritated whine escaping his throat as he made contact with Malia's bedroom door, which was evidently and frustratingly locked.  Resting his forehead against the cool wood, Theo tried to ignore the searing length of his cock straining against his shorts.  Being this close to Malia's door he could hear her needy little pained whimpers.

 

"Mal-Malia..." He gritted her name out in a half growl, the syllables carrying over the gritty waves of his voice.

 

"Go away!" She yelped halfheartedly, despite the fact that his scent doused with the chemosignals of undoubted desire and concern had her cunt begging for him.

 

" _Baby_ , let me in."

 

A hot needy whine escaping her at the pet name rolling swiftly off of his silver tongue, she bit her lip at the blistering jolt of pain that skittered up her abdomen leaving her breathless in the worst way.  Malia laid, the sound of her own wanton whines becoming white noise in comparison to Theo's labored breathing; the knowledge that he could tear the door off his hinges or barrel through the damn drywall should he want her _that_ badly, made her want him all the more.

 

"Malia, I-I can help." He panted hotly, she could practically see his full lips curling and twisting around each word, his tongue coming out to wet his dry lips...fuck, she wanted him.  She needed him, and she supposed she could worry about the consequences of her actions when her pussy wasn't burning for his cock like a goddamned four-alarm fire.

 

Rising from her bed she padded to the door, her ears twitching at the sound of him awkwardly wrestling his shirt from his body only for him to rip it to shreds as the fabric bunched stubbornly at his elbows.  She swallowed anxiously despite the burning in her gut, her fingers twisting around the lock, a cold sweat prickling over her skin as her door swung open revealing Theo to be kicking off his shorts; she bit her lip at the massive cock that slapped against his stomach, smearing precome against the taut flesh there.

 

Theo bit back a moan at the sight of Malia standing nude before him, her sandy skin glittering with a fine mist of sweat as her eager hands reached out to touch him.  In a flash the chimera was pulled into the dark recesses of her room, their hands pawing at one another in haste.  Their inky forms grinding and touching in pitch darkness.

 

Malia yowled in need, she had no want nor any inclination for foreplay, she was a simple girl with simple tastes; she wanted him inside of her...now.

 

"Theo," She panted hotly against his ear, yipping in delight as the bulbous swell of his knot brushed her slick folds.  It wasn't long until he had her pinned to the wall, her long legs locked around his waist as his cock slipped inside her, slick hot heaven encasing his throbbing member. A drawn out howl escaping the coyote as he ground his swollen knot against her puffy little lips.

 

"It's official," He murmured breathlessly against the hollow of her collarbone, "You're fucking perfect." He groaned as set a ruthless pace, pounding relentlessly into her aching cunt.  Malia wrapped her arms around his neck, anchoring herself against his brutal thrusts.

 

Words were lost on them as they rutted against one another, only letting out growls and yips of unadulterated pleasure.  Malia clawed at the muscled expanse of Theo's back as he plowed into her, his hips snapping forward like a piston.  Malia mouthed hazily at his shoulder as he filled her with his throbbing length.

 

Wordlessly the chimera reached down to toy with the glistening button at the cleft in her legs, making her shudder in delight, a high pitched yelp rumbling against his skin.

 

The coyote moaned in delight at the overwhelming sensations swallowing her, his massive cock bumping that rough patch that made her see stars with every teeth-chattering thrust, his swollen knot pressing against her slick opening as his thick length spread her pretty lips, his callused fingers twisting and roughly rubbing at her throbbing clitoris.

 

"Come for me." He growled in her ear, earning a choked gasp from the coyote as her body trembled against his, her back arching obscenely off the wall as her thighs lost their grip from around his waist.  Theo growled, his arms collecting the boneless mess that was Malia, a pleased noise rumbling from his chest as he eased his knot into her used cunt, her slick walls gripping him oh-so tightly.  

 

Swaying, the two toppled over onto the bed with unanimous grunts.  Theo moaned thickly at the sensation of his hypersensitive knot being squeezed by her slick velvety walls, Malia mewling weakly at the knot stretching her tight little cunt.  Theo letting out a low possessive growl as he spilled himself in the flustered coyote beneath him, his knot effectively locking the two.  He hummed lightly, noting the bulge of his cock distending her flat stomach.

 

The haze having lifted after overwhelming orgasms, Theo shifted between Malia's outstretched thighs, earning a tired whimper from the coyote; her heat was satiated for now.

 

Malia felt her eyelids grow heavy as she settled beneath his warm body, she would enjoy this warmth for a little while, until her heat flared up again and they went at it all over again...she couldn't wait.

 

 


	2. Tick Tock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His internal clock is still ticking...

_Thump._

 

 

Theo wasn't sure when he had began to rouse from his light sleep, the steady thump of Tara's heart kept his tired eyes transfixed upon the ceiling.  The gentle whistle of his deep inhale cut like a knife through the dark stifling silence.

 

 

Craning his head to the side, he drank in the sight of Malia, quietly thrashing restlessly in the tangle of warm sheets; sandy brown hair askew from sleep and sex, her skin hot to the touch, her face screwed in a tight expression of discomfort.  A warm wisp of air from Theo stung her hypersensitive skin, akin to the kiss of a flame. 

 

 

The chimera rumbled a pleased growl as dark chocolate eyes snapped open, fixing him with a heated haunting stare...she took his breath away.  Blinking slowly, Theo felt a bolt of molten heat coil around his spine as her eyes flared a glacial blue in the pale morning light.

 

 

Snarling like a starved animal, Theo could hardly blink as she pounced upon him, fangs glinting under the ghostly ribbons of sunlight.  The chimera stuttered out a shaky breath at the surreal sensation of their bare skin meeting.

 

 

Angling her body in a slick predatory movement, the two shared a ragged breath as the coyote sank upon his thick member, hands braced upon his chest as she steadied herself against the delirious rush of endorphins.

 

 

Fair blue eyes met glittering amber ones, hot puffs of mingled air filled the space between them as Malia began to bounce madly upon his cock.  Theo trilled lowly, a hair-raising sound pooling in the back of his throat as the female continued her fast pace; the pert tanned swell of her ass jiggling with each harsh slap of their flesh.

 

 

The chimera hissed as clawed fingertips flexed against his chest, little pools of crimson welling in the shallow divots where her fingers pressed harshly into his skin; wetting his dry lips with slow swipes of his tongue, Theo cringed as the metallic tang of his blood muddied his senses, masking her sweet lust-filled scent.

 

 

Malia squeaked out little pleasure-filled yips as she rode him, his massive length spreading her pretty pink insides with each trembling fall of her hips.  Theo let out a broken moan at the filthy squelching sound of her slick cunt slapping against his sweat slicked skin.

 

 

Theo barked hotly as his wolf clawed its way to the surface, snarling he sat up, allowing the little pools of blood to cascade in inky crimson rivulets down the planes of his chest.  Rooting the flat of his palms to the swell of her ass, the chimera buried his face in the crook of her neck, drunkenly breathing in her scent as his hips snapped up to meet the fall of her own.  

 

 

A crazed whine rumbling in the coyote's throat as her lover thrusted into her wildly, his knot pressing teasingly against her abused lips.  Malia's claws curled over the slope of his shoulders as he hammered his cock into her, trembling in delight as she felt the hot coals of her impending orgasm burst like bombs in her stomach; Rearing her head back, Malia howled a decadent sound as she came, her snug cunt stretching as she engulfed the bulbous swell of his knot.  Bowing forward, Theo panted as his release simmered beneath his skin, a skittering itch begging to be scratched; Theo groaned a heavenly guttural sound as Malia's snug walls clenched over the fleshly coil of nerves that was his knot, a chord of pure energy splitting his skin as his balls tingled with flowing come.

 

 

Slumping against Theo, the coyote jolted as thick ropes of his come bathed her battered insides.  Falling back against the dewy sheets, sticky and damp with sweat and other fluids, Theo cradled the spent coyote against his chest.  The room soon fell silent save for the soft hum of Malia's exhausted breath and the thunderous  _thump_ of Tara's heart in his chest

 

 

"Good morning..." He breathed tiredly as his fingers traced the inviting curve of her spine.

 

 

"Morning," She returned sleepily, the word partially muffled against his skin where she rested her head against his chest.

 

 

"I'm hungry..." Malia mewled in rare moment of lucidity.

 

 

"I'll make you something, in a little bit..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally decided to grace Heat with a second chapter (literally came up with this the other day)

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Theo with a knot, so don't hate me. It was interesting, and I enjoyed writing it. Please leave comments, I crave them <3.


End file.
